Electrical switches of the type under consideration are known, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,158, issued Nov. 12, 1957, illustrating the separate multiple components normally comprising such switches. The construction of such switches includes a hollow housing comprising a recessed base and a cover member with a rotatable contact centered in the base and controlled by a switch handle. A series of resilient contacts positioned edge-wise in the base and surrounding the rotatable contact for making and breaking several different circuits is provided within the switch. The contact may be rotated by a shaft projecting from a handle portion as shown in the the aforementioned patent or by a shaft intergrally connected thereto and outwardly projecting therefrom as shown in FIG. 1 hereof.
In addition to such base, contact and contactor portions, such prior art constructions employ separate insulating sheet material intermembers, that is, a sheet member which is positioned against the base to insulate the overall switch from contact with exposed metal parts of the switch. Also included in such known constructions is a metal mounting plate through which a threaded boss is staked in a preassembly operation so that the switch may be mounted to a support panel. Such metal plate or cover is also generally provided with some means for locking the cover assembly together with the base, such as lugs outwardly extending from the cover portion, which overlaps portions of the base or provision for openings therein for the receipt of cooperating rivet members. The several components of such a switch construction which are not housed in the recessed base include, as above indicated, the insulated intermember or plate, the metal cover and the mounting bushing. The joining of these components necessitates considerable assembly labor and parts inventory maintenance. It would thus be desirable to eliminate both of these procedures. Furthermore, the use of metallic cover members eliminates the use of such switches in double-insulated appliances. It would accordingly be desirable to provide an electrical switch construction which functions in the same manner as those presently available in the prior art but which eliminates some of the multiplicity of separate parts utilized therein and which additionally is adapted for use in modern double-insulated appliances.